1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swiveling work machine such as a backhoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a swiveling work machine such as a backhoe, a swivel deck is mounted on a self-propelling machine body to be pivotable about a vertical axis. The swivel deck mounts, at a rear region thereof, such components as an engine, a radiator, a hydraulic pump, etc., which are all covered with a hood. The swivel deck includes also, at one of right and left regions thereof, an accommodating space for disposing work machine accessories such as a fuel tank, a work oil tank, a battery, a control valve unit, etc. and this accommodating space is covered with a side cover which extends from a front portion of the hood toward a front region of the swivel deck. The swivel deck further mounts, at the other of the right and left regions thereof, a driver's seat and between this driver's seat and the accommodating space, an excavator is mounted as an example of implement.
In connection with the above, in the case of a backhoe construction disclosed by JP-A-10-331196 wherein the above-described work machine accessories are disposed one of right and left regions on the swivel deck, a work oil tank is disposed at a fore-and-aft intermediate portion on the right side region of the swivel deck which corresponds the region forwardly of a radiator, a fuel tank is disposed forwardly of this work oil tank and a battery is disposed at a region of the swivel deck outwardly of the work oil tank.
Looking at the layout of the above-described work machine accessories on the swivel deck from the viewpoint of maintenance thereof, it is preferred that the work oil tank and the control valve unit which require periodical checks and maintenance and the fuel tank, the battery and the radiator which require water or oil supply be disposed on a same side on the swivel deck and the hood covering these components be adapted to be openable/closable.
However, in the case of the conventional backhoe disclosed in the above-cited document, the control valve unit is not disposed at the right side region on the swivel deck where the work oil tank, the fuel tank and the battery are disposed and no space allowing disposal of the control valve unit is provided, either. Further, in the case of this conventional backhoe, the front face of the work oil tank is placed in opposition, over substantially entire area thereof, to the fuel tank, so that the fuel tank tends to be subjected to undesirable influence of heat from the work oil tank.